The present invention relates to a constant pressure measuring micrometer.
In the prior art there is a constant pressure measuring micrometer as illustrated in the U.S. pat. appln. Ser. No. 492,720 in which the movement of an anvil supported on a pair of parallel leaf springs can be transmitted to a pointer. Such a micrometer, however, has been found unsatisfactory with respect to precision, because the force of the leaf spring in it cannot be adjusted depending on the quality or hardness of an object to be measured.